MediaWiki Diskussion:Monobook.css
Nachdem jetzt standardmäßig wieder nur noch eine Searchbox angezeigt wird, kann der "fix to remove double 1px-border between the two search boxes" aus der CSS entfernt werden (betrifft die beiden "div"-Styles unterhalb des genannten Kommentars). Dann hat die Box in der Navigationsleiste auch wieder einen unteren Rahmen. :) -- Cid Highwind 10:14, 31. Jul 2006 (UTC) es wäre nett, wenn jemand diese datei mal komplett auskommentieren könnte :) --Shisma 14:01, 6. Okt 2006 (UTC) kleine änderung könnte bitte jemand die klasse "td.odd" oben ausrichten und klasse "td.even" unten? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:19, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Wo harkt's denn mit diesen Klassen? 22:06, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::diesen fahler gibt es verschiedenen seiten. mir ist es nur mal wieder bei "Borath" aufgefallen. das steht zum beispiel: "Erster Auftritt:" in odd mit einem umbruch dazwischen. meiner meinung sollte dann der dazugehörige wert "2371" genau hinter dem doppelpunkt stehen und nicht eine zeile höher hinter "Erster". das verwirrt. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:11, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) :.odd musste nicht korrigiert werden, .even allerdings schon (vgl. Sovereign-Klasse) - frei nach Kirk: "Ist erledigt." 02:52, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::mir ist aufgefallen das das konzept leider nicht immer hunderprozentig funtionieren kann beispielsweise wenn beide seiten zweizelig sind. normalerweise sollte der erste parameter niemahls zweizeilig sein. dieses layout muss mal sowas von überarbeitet werden :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:04, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) sidebars immer genauso breit wie thumbnails hab gerad ne lustige idee gabhabt: selbst wenn man als thumbnail größe 250px bei den einstellungen eingibt werden sidebars immer 200px breit gemacht einfach weil diese werte fest angelegt sind. problem nur, das sieht ziemlich dämlich aus. ebenso wie das das was ihr jetzt auf der rechten seite seht sollte ziemlich beschissen aussehen, solange bis ihr folgende änderungen in eure monobook.css eingebt: table.wiki-sidebar tr td div.thumb {margin:0px; border:none; padding:0px; width:auto !Important;} table.wiki-sidebar tr td div.thumb div.thumbcaption {display:none;} nun könnt ihr eure thumbnailgröße so einstellen wie ihr wollt die sidebar und das thumb werden immer gleich breit sein. die styles sind noch nicht ganz ausgearbeitet da ist jetzt noch ein rahmen drin den ich gerade nicht weg bekomme, aber ich bin müde--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:55, 25. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :wasn los? hält das keiner für ne gute idee?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:32, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :: Gute Idee ^^. Aber klitzekleine Meckerei: die Bilder sind ja letztendlich auch wieder unterschiedlich Groß: die rahmen in der Sidebar machen die Sidebar wieder größer als den Thumb, geht das nich zu ändern? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:10, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::oh, doch. das hab ich in meiner persönlichen monobook sogar geändert bei mir ist alles gleich groß ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:13, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::die umstellung wäre dann auch eine gute gelegenheit um endlich ein sidebar template anzulegen^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:19, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Du meinst doch bestimmt: "um den vorhandenen Vorschlag zu modifizieren", oder? ;) :Ich gebe zu, ich war anfangs skeptisch, aber die Thumb-Funktion einzubinden ist eine sehr gute Idee. 17:46, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::also, ist irgentjemand dagegen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:28, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit noch: Gibt es nicht eine Möglichkeit, ohne thumb ein Bild variabel einzubinden? Mir war so als hätte ich das in der Wikipedia irgendwo gelesen. 02:10, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::nicht das ich wüsste--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:19, 18. Nov. 2007 (UTC) 3D Rahmen hi ich möchte nun endlich folgende änderung vorschlagen: table {border-collapse:collapse;} table.grey {border-collapse:collapse;} table.wiki-sidebar {border-collapse:collapse;} div.thumbinner {border-style:none; border-width:0px; background-color: #222222;border-collapse:collapse; padding:0px !Important; top:0px; left:0px;} div.thumb {border-style:none; border-width:0px; background-color: #222222;border-collapse:collapse; margin-top:0.6em; margin-left:1em;} div.tright {border: 1px solid #222222 !important; background-color: #222222 !important; } div.tleft {border: 1px solid #222222 !important; background-color: #222222 !important; } div.magnify img {display:none;} entfernt sämtliche pseudo-3d rahmen. ich würde die änderung zum testen einfach mal schnell eintragen. es lässt sich schwer über sowas reden wenn man es nicht sehen kann. jemand einwände?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:05, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Isch nisch. --HenK | discuss 14:31, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ne, also so komplett ohne Rahmen und das Vergrößerungsglas, merkt man auf einem zu dunkel eingestellten Monitor (auf meinem Laptop kann ich momentan aufgrund einer defekten Tastatur nicht die Helligkeit erhöhen) sieht man nun nicht mehr, dass es sich um ein Thumbnail handelt. Die Rahmen sind bei einem dunklen Layout durchaus sinnvoll. Mir ging's immer nur um den 3D-Effekt, aber rahmenlos ist gar nicht gut. ::Daher würde ich vorschlagen: table.grey, table.wiki-sidebar, table.browser, table.nav { border: 1px solid #999 !important; ::+ Die Rahmen der darin liegenden Elemente evtl. entfernen... Die Abstände bleiben erstmal, da sie so ja sinnvoll waren. 15:01, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Also der 3D-Kram kann von mir aus gerne weg, aber ein schmaler Rahmen drum wäre vielleicht doch gut--Bravomike 15:41, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich denke doch mal, die aktuelle Ansicht ist Shismas Version, oder? Sieht besser aus. ::::Aber was meint ihr mit "schmaler Rahmen"? Es ist doch ein Rahmen drum, der schwarze Balken ^^ imo reicht das. ::::Was ich jetz aber noch vorschlagen würde: wie wärs denn, die thumbs auf 200 px zu bringen? Somit sind sidebars und thumbs gleich groß. Ich hab in meinen Einstellungen das so eingestellt und nie Probleme damit gehabt. ::::Und noch was: das Inhaltsverzeichnis hat jetzt rechts einen dunklen Balken dran, rechts hinter dem weißen Strich geht der Hintergrund des Inhaltsverzeichnisses ein Stück weiter. Vgl: Inhaltsverzeichnis von: Columbia -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:55, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::::Also, wenn ihr die Rahmen abschwächt, dann bitte nicht durch einen dunklen Rahmen ersetzen, das ist inkonsistent dazu, dass auch die Navigation und selbst der Seiteninhalt mit einem dünnen, hellen Rahmen abgegrenzt ist. Außerdem beeinflussen die jetzigen Änderungen drastisch das Inhaltsverzeichnis zum Schlechteren. -- Kobi 18:09, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::::naja hier könnte man argumentieren das eben sämtliche fenster einen hellen ramen haben und alles darin einen dunklen. das mit den inhaltsverzeichnissen ist mir auchschon aufgefallen. ich hab wollte auch keinen fertigen entwurf präsentieren sondern einfach mal zur diskussion anregen. aber ich bin berrühigt das mir scheinbar niemand die eigenmächtigen änderungen übel nimmt :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:47, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Naja, wenn der dunkle Rahmen stört, dann kann der doch die gleiche Farbe kriegen wie der Rahmen vom Inhaltsverzeichnis, also weiß/grau (oder was das is) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:26, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::also, mich stört folgendes: links und rechs von den thumbnails, also innerhalb des ramens hat das img links und rechs einen pixel abstand zum ramen. den hab ich net wegbekommen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:22, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::So, ich hab' von Shismas Modifikationen erstmal einen Screenshot erstellt - hier hochgeladen und dann die Eintragungen in der Monobook wieder entfernt. Der Shot wurde ausgeloggt gemacht und zeigt den Artikel USS Excelsior. 08:25, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich denke, es sollte klar sein, was mich an den rahmenlosen Thumbnails so stört: Sie bieten einfach zu wenig Kontrast, um das Bild und die Bildbeschreibung vom restlichen Text abzugrenzen. Zudem finde ich, dass das Icon, das auf die Vergrößerung hinweist, einfach dazu gehört - der Ergonomie wegen. Wir können aber auch gerne - gesondert - darüber reden, ob wir nicht eventuell eine MA-eigene Variante erstellen. ::Zum Vergleich: So sieht Memory Alpha/de mit meinen Monobook-Redefinitionen aus. Die 3D-Effekte sind hier vollständig eliminiert - bei Shismas Vorschlag gab's beispielsweise noch welche, in Bezug auf die Kategorie-Leiste. Und ich würde jetzt auch vorschlagen, dass wir dann auch das so besprechen: Änderung im persönlichen Stylesheet und dann per Screenshot - weil die Eintragungen im Wiki-Skin, ja auch die persönlichen Stylesheets betreffen. 08:38, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::ich würde es vorziehen wenn die rahmenstärke bei den thumbs genauso dick wäre wie bei der sidebar oben... was hälst du davon? dieses icon halte ich für überflüssig da das bild ja auch größer wird wenn man draufklickt... ist es absicht das die leiste oben schwarz hinterlegt ist?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:43, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::::Defchris' zweite Version ist besser, da auch der Abstand des Textes innerhalb eines umrahmten Objektes wieder vorhanden zu sein scheint (das war vorher beim Inhaltsverzeichnis so, dass der Text direkt an den Rahmen stieß; ebenso bei unserer Nav-Leiste unten). Allerdings finde ich, dass nun die Rahmen um die Thumbs zu dick sind. -- Kobi 11:53, 5. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Meint ihr beiden in etwa so? Die Einstellung für die Thumbnails hatte ich erst vergessen, dann mich mit der Zeit einfach dran gewöhnt. :) 01:18, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::also, ich bin Dafür obwohl ich das icon in der thumbcaption noch immer für nutzlos halte--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:31, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::So sieht doch gut aus, wäre ich dafür--Bravomike 07:33, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Okay, hat vielleicht noch einer einen Tipp für die gallery? Die sieht mit meiner Neudefinition ziemlich unschön aus. Und: Ja, die obere Leiste ist bei mir absichtlich "optisch hervorgehoben", aber das wollte ich nicht in die Monobook einbauen, keine Sorge. 18:48, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ich hab das jetzt mal eingefügt. sind irgentwelche fehler aufgetreten?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:05, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Schau dir mal die Hauptseite an. Vor allem bei den Verweisen auf die anderen MA-Versionen und die Portalverweise und die "verwandten Wikis" sieht das mit der schwarzen Linie nicht so gut aus.--Tobi72 19:11, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) mist. soviel zum thema "tabellen als layout". diese seite muss an vielen stellen verändert werden. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:19, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC)